A Step Into the Past
by giggles
Summary: This is five months before Harry and Herm get hooked up. Part of my "The way you want me too." Series. PLease R/R I know errors, too short, puntuation stuff like that. NO FLAMING


**A Step into The past..**  
  
By Giggles  
  


**Authors Note:**I've been asked by " a responsible reader." To write about how Hermione was with Draco. This is it and its five months before Hermione starts Dating Harry. Here we go  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine excpt for the the title and plot. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
It all happened in potions. Hermione was working over he stregthneing potion and she looked over at Draco Malfoy, her partner. Snape had decided to be even worst then ever and she was forced to work with Draco Malfoy. Disgusting she thought.  
  
"You have something in your hair." Draco said. reaching into Hermiones hair and pulling out what looked like to be a sticker.  
  
"Gee , thanks Draco." Hermione said sarcasticly. She didn't noticed Draco had pulled out a few strings of her hair.  
  
After Potions class Hermione walked out with Harry and Ron. She secretly really loved Harry but she would never tell him that, She was a coward. Even if she was put in Gryffindor.  
  
"So how was work with Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Don't call him Malfoy! His name is Draco!" She barked. She staggered back. Had she really said that. Ron dropped his books and Harry froze.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked. "You just called Malfoy, Draco!"   
  
Hermione shugged, Woa! What was happening to her? She called Malfoy, Draco! Maybe I'm not feeling well. She thought.  
  
During dinner Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy staring at her. She quickly looked away but by some invisible force she was forced to look at him again.  
  
"Meet me by the old Transfiguration room." He mouthed. The force made her nodd and then look away.  
  
What could he want? Hermione asked herself. As soon as dinner was over her feet carried her to the Transfiguration classroom. She didn't want to but somehow she got there. Draco was already there leaning against the black bord.  
  
"Hello." He said. His voice was cold and his eyes were like ice. She didn't want this. Not at all.  
  
"Hi Draco." Somehow she was forced to say that too.  
  
"Hermione i've been thinking. I'm in love with every inch of you. From your head to your toes. I want you to love me. Do you love me?" He asked.  
  
Hermione faught her words but they came out: "I love you too Draco."  
  
Had she just said that? She hated Malfoy with all her guts and then she felt it. The burning passion. A feeling the dwelled in her soul. The feeling of love. She walked closer to Draco. He looked in her eyes and she looked right back at him. They kissed. There tounges played together for a while. Hermione down deep felt like she was drowing in freezing water but in her mind she was sinking into a warm bath.  
  
"Are you mine?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She still felt the little force that made her say anything or do anything she didn't care.  
  
The next day  
  
Hermione woke up to here screaming.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOUR DOING HERE OUT SLIMY GIT!" She heard Ron say. She slowly got out of bed and pulled a robe on. She said a spell and her hair twisted into a brade.  
  
When she got down she saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George in a pile over something that was squirming to get out.  
  
"What are you trying to hide from me?" Hermione asked. They all looked at each other.  
  
"Oh! Nothing were just playing jump on each other extremly quickly." Fred said. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Get up." She ordered. She hadn't meant to say it that nasty like. Slowly Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron got up. Draco was lying on his back completely out of air.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Hermione looked at Draco sympethicaly. Everyone who was wathing this looked at Hermione as if she just helped Voldemort win a battle against Harry.  
  
"What?" she asked them. They all turned around and walked away. Draco smiled.  
  
4 1/2 months later.  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione said. She was in a hidden room with Draco on top of her. Making out.  
  
There lips touched each other. It was a feeling Hermione had never felt before. She had been putting the little invisible force out of her mind. She was having 'fun' with her boyfriend. They would be together forever.   
  
"Hermione.." Draco said painting. "Lets go all the way." Hermione didn't reply.  
  
He pulled off her robes then took of his. When she finally felt like her actual self she was screaming with horror. It was to late. She lost her virginity. She screamed as loud as she could. Draco pushed harder and harder. It was a ripping pain. Her head showed visions of when she had made out with Draco in the closet during potions class. She and Draco had detention but they made out during that too.  
  
She tried to push him off of her but she had a grip like a grindylow. Very brittle but very strong. He grabbed her waist and pushed and pushed. She had the feeling all over her body. Like she was drowning in freezing water. The breaths she took were sharp. Draco didn't stop. He was sweating. Hermione reached for his neck and she choked him. He pulled out his wand and said, "Imperio!" She felt the force again. This time much stronger.   
  
She still had her mind. She thought about killing Draco. She was too weak. She needed help. Her virginity was waitsting away. She had promised to keep her self clean until she was married. Now she was dirty. With a Malfoy. She screamed again. She finally heard footsteps coming down into the room. Draco threw her robes on then threw his on and he began making out with her. Harry and Ron flung the door open. She was saved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present Day  
  
Hermione shoved her face back into her pillow. Her face red and blotchy from crying. She was with Harry now. She had to remember that. The sound of her screaming echoed in her head. She cried herself to sleep. She had to forget that. Yet how could you when it haunted you?  
  
**Authors Note:**This is my fanfic. It may be dirty but you know what? You need to know this backround info if your gonna read my series.   
  
  



End file.
